Flowerpool's Destiny
by charlie is kpop trash
Summary: Flowerpaw is confused about her destiny. After three starry cats come to her in her dreams, she doesn't know what to do next. After a number of incidents, Flowerpaw becomes more and more unsure about what she should do. Will she achieve success or will she crumble under pressure?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom (Acting while Squirrelflight is a queen)

 **Medicine Cats:**

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Millie - striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker – grey and white tom

Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom

Stormcloud - grey tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Sorrelpaw - dark brown she-cat

Fernpaw - yellow tabby tom

Hollypaw - black she-cat

Hazelpaw - brown tabby she-cat

Flowerpaw - grey she-cat with white patches

 **Queens:**

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits – Sparkkit - orange tabby she-kit

Alderkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Rowanstar - ginger tom

 **Deputy:**

Crowfrost - black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark grey tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-grey tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices: Grasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

 **Queens:**

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

 **Elders:**

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Onestar - brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Harespring - brown and white tom

Apprentice, Slightpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Kestrelflight - mottled grey tom

 **Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice, Hootpaw

Gorsetail - very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Oatpaw

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt - grey and white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tom

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens:**

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar - grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker - black tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

 **Medicine Cats:**

Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine - grey tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Mintfur - light grey tabby tom

Minnowtai - dark grey she-cat

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing - dark gray-and-black tom

 **Queens:**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

 **Elders:**

Pouncetail - ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot - mottled grey tom

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky - muscular grey and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander - tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three sparkling cats appeared on the horizon. One was a muscular ginger tom, another a young, blue-grey she-cat and the last was an old, grey she-cat with yellow teeth. They walked through the forest, having a discussion along the way.

"Why do we have to tell her?" The old cat asked.

"Its fine, Yellowfang. I know what I'm doing." The tom replied.

"I'm not so sure Firestar. You haven't been in StarClan very long and this is the first message you're giving to an average cat."

"Stop worrying Yellowfang. Everything will be just fine." The bluish cat said smoothly.

The three cats slowed down when they approached a stone hollow. They went through a tunnel, going right past a white she-cat on guard. They went up to a den and into it. Inside, five half grown cats were fast asleep on piles of moss. The three cats immediately went up to the smallest one, a grey she-cat with white patches on her fur in the shape of petals. They woke her up and told her one thing in unison.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Choose your own destiny._ The words of the StarClan warrior rang in Flowerpaw's ears. _Does that mean I have to be a medicine cat?_ Flowerpaw was so lost in thought that she tripped over her sister, Hazelpaw's tail.

"Hey!" She muttered.

"Sorry."

Out in the clearing Brackenfur was organizing the patrols.

"Flowerpaw! Are you ready for your first hunting patrol?"

"I guess so." Flowerpaw muttered, looking at her paws.

"I remember being nervous when I was going on my first patrol. Don't worry, as soon as you breathe in the forest air, you'll soon forget you were nervous!"

"Thanks Brackenfur."

* * *

"What can you smell?" Birchfall asked.

Her mentor had already caught a squirrel and Flowerpaw could scent another one. After glancing through the undergrowth, Flowerpaw saw a flash of grey near a beech tree. Crouching, she could see the squirrel clearer. It was gathering acorns to prepare for leafbare.

"Tail off the ground, creep forward silently and make sure you're upwind of the prey." Birchfall whispered in her ear.

As she was moving upwind of the squirrel, Flowerpaw scented a weird smell.

"Birchfall, what is that smell?"

Birchfall sniffed the ground, a flash of worry appearing on his face.

"Fox!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flowerpaw was frozen in place. _A fox? Is this a sign from StarClan?_ She wondered.

"Calm down." The leader of the patrol, Cloudtail soothed. "Flowerpaw, Hazelpaw and Hollypaw, run back to camp as fast as you can and warn the warriors there. Bramblestar will organize a patrol to drive it out. Whatever you do, _do not leave the camp._ " He ordered.

Flowerpaw, Hazelpaw and Hollypaw ran side by side, all the way to camp.

"Fox!" The she-cats yowled in unison.

Bramblestar darted out of his den as soon as the warning was called.

"What's going on?" He asked.

As quickly as they could, Flowerpaw, Hazelpaw and Hollypaw told him what had happened.

"Spiderleg, Lionblaze, Whitewing and Brackenfur, follow me. We'll meet Brightheart, Birchfall and Cloudtail and chase the fox out. The rest of you, guard the camp. We'll be back once we draw the fox out."

Their mother, Poppyfrost, padded up to Flowerpaw and Hazelpaw. "Go rest in your den." She said softly. "We'll wake you up if anything important happens."

* * *

Flowerpaw couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were full of StarClan warriors telling her to choose her own destiny. _I'm not special. Why can't I be like every other cat?_

"We've driven the fox out of Clan territory. Now it's time to feast." Her father, Berrynose said softly.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first cats of StarClan were beginning to appear in the sky. All the ThunderClan cats were sitting by the fresh kill pile, sharing tongues and prey. Talk of the camp was about the fox and the news Dovewing gave to the Clan that she was expecting kits. Everyone was congratulating Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Flowerpaw suddenly remembered something she had learned that day. _If I were to become a medicine cat, I would never have a mate or kits._ _It's settled then. I_ will _become a warrior._ Flowerpaw suddenly felt light on her paws.

* * *

"Can we go night hunting? _Please?_ " Flowerpaw pleaded to Birchfall.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"But the gathering is tomorrow!"

"Fine. Let's go." Flowerpaw and Birchfall walked through the thorn tunnel, giving a nod to Ivypool on guard.

"Let's go towards the abandoned twoleg nest." Birchfall suggested.

"Sure. Race you there!"

Flowerpaw felt free racing through the forest. _Let's leave my worries behind me. Just for now._

When they got near there, Birchfall stopped to catch his breath and decided to explain the differences between night hunting and normal hunting. When they were about to keep going towards the nest, a loud screech sounded through the air.

"Leafpool!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Flowerpaw and Birchfall ran towards the yowl. Brightheart was standing outside the abandoned twoleg nest, her eyes shadowed with disbelief. A nice smelling herb was sitting at her paws. Then the disgusting stench of blood reached Flowerpaw's nose. Looking around she saw a bundle of pale brown fur.

After a few heartbeats, Brightheart spoke up. "We were just collecting catmint. Leafpool was crossing the old thunderpath when a monster hit her."

The three cats padded up to the body. A strong pang of scent hit Flowerpaw's nose.

"She's dead." Birchfall said bluntly. "Let's get her back to camp."

* * *

When they finally got back to camp, Birchfall went to Bramblestar's den to tell him the news. A drowsy Bramblestar followed Birchfall out of his den but as soon as he saw the limp body his eyes were wide with grief.

"Wake up everybody!" Bramblestar yowled across the camp.

Moonlight shined on their eyes as the cats walked out of their dens, their shock clearly visible.

"No! Not my beautiful daughter!"

The pale ginger elder was the first cat to get to Leafpool's body.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The cats closest to Leafpool settled themselves next to her body to prepare for the vigil. Flowerpaw went to join the vigil when Birchfall stopped her.

"Go get some rest."

* * *

Flowerpaw couldn't get to sleep. _This must mean something, surely?_ When she finally fell asleep, she woke up in a paddock beside a river. _Where am I?_

"Welcome, Flowerpaw." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

Turning around, Flowerpaw saw a younger version of Leafpool, sitting on a tree stump.

"Leafpool!" Flowerpaw exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be frightened." Leafpool said softly. "I'm in StarClan now. Don't worry about me. Make sure your Clanmates never worry about me either. Tell them I'm safe in StarClan."

Leafpool started to fade away.

"Please! Don't go! I need to ask you something!" Flowerpaw yowled into nothingness.

"I will always be by your side. Always." Leafpool's voice faded with the wind.

* * *

Flowerpaw woke up to see the roof of the apprentices den. She vowed to follow in Leafpool's paw steps and become a medicine cat. _Leafpool, I will_ never _let you down._ Out in the clearing, the morning sun shone on all the cats who were gathered for the burial of Leafpool.

"May you find good hunting and peace in StarClan. ThunderClan will never forget you." Jayfeather's voice rang out across the hollow.

The elders, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Purdy gently lifted her body and buried it under a beautiful oak tree. _This is it._


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days after Leafpool's death, Flowerpaw decided to tell Bramblestar that she wanted to become a medicine cat. First, she had to tell someone else. Birchfall.

Flowerpaw went through the thorn tunnel to where Birchfall was on guard. "Birchfall? I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

Flowerpaw didn't know where to start so she just blurted it out. "I want to be a medicine cat."

"Very well. Go ask Bramblestar. He'll be in his den."

Flowerpaw walked to Bramblestar's den, surprised how little of a shock it was to Birchfall.

* * *

Flowerpaw scrambled up to Highledge. "Bramblestar?"

"Come in."

This was the first time she had been in the den. It was cosy, with a comfortable looking nest. _Once I become medicine cat, I will never sleep in this den._ Lost in thought, Flowerpaw forgot where she was.

"Flowerpaw?" Bramblestar prompted.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could become Jayfeather's apprentice."

Bramblestar listened and started to think. Flowerpaw wondered what he was thinking. After a few heartbeats of silence, Bramblestar finally spoke.

"I'll speak to Jayfeather. For now, go check the elders for ticks."

* * *

Flowerpaw walked out of his den gloomily, trying not to think about the boredom of checking the elders for ticks, until she had a sudden thought. _They could give me some advice._ Out in the hollow, life was like it always is. The patrols were being set by Brackenfur. Alderkit and Sparkkit were pretending to be warriors and were trying to get chosen for a patrol. Flowerpaw walked into the elder's den, careful not to step on Purdy's tail. Sandstorm and Graystripe were sitting in their nests, gossiping about the happenings of ThunderClan.

"I've come to check you for ticks." She announced.

"Finally!" Sandstorm exclaimed. She was trying to look happy, but Flowerpaw could tell that Sandstorm was grieving over her daughter's death. As she was going to get mouse bile, a distressed yowl sounded from nearby.

"Flowerpaw, come here!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Flowerpaw ran through the thorn tunnel, ripping half of her pelt on the way. In front of her was Hazelpaw, but she looked different. Looking at her hind leg, Flowerpaw realised that Hazelpaw had broken it. Before being told, Flowerpaw dashed straight to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather!" Flowerpaw yowled as loud as she can.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Hazelpaw's injured!" As soon as he heard the word injured, Jayfeather bolted out into the clearing as quickly as he could to where Hazelpaw lay, her mentor by her side. Brightheart quickly explained that she was teaching Hazelpaw how to climb trees when she fell.

"Don't worry." Jayfeather soothed. "I've dealt with this before. I know what to do."

 _No. It can't be that bad! Brightheart is going through so much._ Flowerpaw wished she knew how to comfort Brightheart, but she felt that she would only pester Brightheart more.

 _Why me?_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Flowerpaw, Bramblestar wants you to go to the gathering tonight." Birchfall had told her that morning.

A quarter moon had passed since Hazelpaw's accident, and she was recovering well. Flowerpaw wanted to have her first gathering with her sister, but she could trust Jayfeather to stay with her and look after her. The full moon shone on the island where the gathering was soon to be held. Birchfall guided her through the tree trunk until she landed on solid ground.

"Let the gathering begin!" Mistystar's yowl echoed from the big tree the leaders were standing on.

"ThunderClan will go first."

"Wait."

The heads of all the cats at the gathering turned towards a dark brown tom, who looked strikingly similar to Bramblestar.

"What is it, Tigerheart?" Rowanstar said, somewhat annoyed.

"This will come as a shock to everyone, but I would like to move to ThunderClan." Gasps of shock came from every single cat.

Except Dovewing.

"I am Dovewing's mate, and she is expecting _my_ kits. If Bramblestar will accept me, I will leave ShadowClan and raise my kits with Dovewing like they should be raised."Turning to Rowanstar, Tigerheart continued. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I hope you will still be proud of me, no matter what Clan I'm in."

After what seemed like a hundred heartbeats of silence, Bramblestar spoke up. "We would be happy to accept Tigerheart but only if Rowanstar agrees."

Every cat looked at Rowanstar, waiting for a response.

"I agree. No matter how hard it is to lose another son, he is in love, and nothing or no one can stop him from being in love."

"Alright, now that that is settled, let me begin. ThunderClan has suffered a terrible loss this last moon. Our medicine cat Leafpool, has died." Bramblestar paused, looking at all the Clan cats. "As well as our loss, we have also named two new apprentices." He said, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw and Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw can't be here today due to injury, but she is almost back to normal."

"Flowerpaw! Hazelpaw!" The yowls came from all the Clans.

* * *

Once they arrived back at camp, Flowerpaw ran straight to the medicine den. She told Hazelpaw about everything. About Tigerheart joining the Clan, the tree trunk bridge to the island and about Bramblestar welcoming them to the other Clans. The whole time, Hazelpaw didn't seem to be listening. Flowerpaw, tired from the gathering, went to her den to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Flowerpaw, I have something to tell you. I… I can never be a warrior. My leg has broken so badly that I won't be able to run at all."

Flowerpaw was speechless. She couldn't believe what her sister had just said! Flowerpaw couldn't begin to describe how shocking this was to her. Through all the shock, she still had a good thought. _I am meant to be a warrior!_ It only lasted for a heartbeat, because looking at Hazelpaw's suffering, Flowerpaw had to find a way to comfort her.

"It's okay Hazelpaw." Flowerpaw said softly. "You will be the best medicine cat ThunderClan has ever had!"

Hazelpaw tried to look happy, but Flowerpaw could tell that she was still upset. Flowerpaw remembered play fighting with Hazelpaw when they were kits and remembered how she wanted to be an apprentice so much. Now that she was one, she wished she could go back to being a kit, even if it was for just one day. Even though she had been an apprentice for only half a moon, so much had happened that Flowerpaw wanted so much to go back to the simple life of a kit.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Flowerpaw walked out of the clearing, with Hazelpaw and Briarlight following more slowly behind.

"I have some very sad news for you all." Bramblestar announced. "Hazelpaw will become our next medicine cat. She will start her training with Jayfeather today. That is all I have to discuss."

Flowerpaw braced herself for gossip to start, but looking up at the other cats, they were all silent, almost as if they were asleep. She decided to go ask Birchfall why everyone was so lost in thought.

"Get comfortable because this is a long story..."


	12. Chapter 10

**For fun, I've decided to make every ten chapters in Hazelpaw's POV.**

 **Chapter 10**

Hazelpaw woke up to see the roof of the medicine den. _I better start getting used to it._ She didn't want to get out of her nest. She didn't want to face the truth. Hazelpaw didn't want to sort herbs, or collect them for that matter. This is the way her life will always be. Gathering herbs, sorting herbs, treating a cat. Eventually, Hazelpaw slumped out of bed, not excited about what the day would hold.

* * *

Jayfeather neatly placed some piles of herbs on the ground. Indicating with his tail to the pile furthest left, he somewhat gently said "Describe it."

"Well, it's very green and leafy, and smells really good."

"That herb is called catmint. You can find it near the abandoned twoleg nest. More importantly, it is used to treat whitecough and greencough. These herbs can save lives."

* * *

Hazelpaw spent the rest of the afternoon describing herbs and yet surprisingly having fun. Once the sun started to set, Jayfeather was happy with her effort.

"I don't expect you to remember all the names straight away but you've worked well today. Go have some fresh-kill."

Satisfied, Hazelpaw went to have some fresh-kill with her sister.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Flowerpaw saw her sister going to get some fresh-kill, she cleared out some space for Hazelpaw with her tail. Hazelpaw sat down where Flowerpaw cleared out, with a mouse hanging out of her jaws. Flowerpaw was curious about Hazelpaw's training and almost as soon as she sat down, Flowerpaw bombarded her with questions.

"How was your first day of training? Was it fun or was it boring? Did Jayfeather bite your head off?"

"Actually it was really good. It was fun, and no, Jayfeather didn't bite my head off or I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. So how was your training?"

"Birchfall taught me some new battle moves today. Afterwards, he tested me on The Stick of The Fallen."

"Can you tell me what they mean?" Hazelpaw asked, sounding like a mentor.

Flowerpaw took a split second to remember the names and started to list them out. "There was Mousefur, a brave elder who died defending her den. Hollyleaf, who left and came back just in time to help us. Foxleap, who died of his wounds. Ferncloud, who died protecting the nursery. Sorreltail, bravest of them all, hiding her wounds to take care of Lilyheart and Seedpaw. And Firestar, the leader who gave his last life for our Clan."

The sisters looked around the camp, everyone cheerful, and couldn't imagine so much death happening in the hollow. Flowerpaw broke the silence between the sisters once she had finished eating.

"I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow!"


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

 _It better be for a good reason!_ Flowerpaw thought, still half asleep. When she got out of her den, she saw almost all of the Clan gathered under Highledge, wondering what was going on.

"Today our Clan grows stronger. Today we name three new warriors."

As soon as Cinderheart realised what was happening, raced to her kits, and started licking them violently.

"Stop it!" They all said in unison.

"Hollypaw, please come forward." The whole Clan became silent. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollytuft. StarClan honours your kindness and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Your brother will be Fernsong, and your sister will be Sorrelstripe. StarClan honours their cleverness and dedication and we welcome them as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Hollytuft! Sorrelstripe! Fernsong!" The Clan chanted.

 _Finally I can sleep!_ Flowerpaw thought, but she had to do one more thing.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Congratulations guys!" Flowerpaw exclaimed, excited that three of her friends just became warriors.

"Sorry Flowerpaw. We got to go sit vigil." Hollytuft said to her. Her siblings went outside to prepare for the night while she went up to Dewnose. "Hey Dewnose. Isn't it great that I'm a warrior?"

"It sure is." He purred.

Flowerpaw was disgusted. Hollytuft walked away from her friend for a _tom?_ She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Flowerpaw stared at Hollytuft as she walked away to go sit with her siblings. _Time to sleep on my own._ She thought.

* * *

Flowerpaw couldn't sleep that night. She was restless and cold, the whole den to herself. After shifting around for a while, Flowerpaw decided to go out in the fresh air. She walked out of the den and heard the cracking of a stick. Intrigued, Flowerpaw decided to investigate. She spotted a shadow in the darkness, and followed it.

She followed the shadow through the dirt tunnel, hiding out of the moonlight. When they approached where the Clan's newest warriors were, the shadow revealed itself. _Dewnose!_ "It's me guys." He said as if they had planned it all along. "Hello Dewnose." Hollytuft said. _What!?_ Flowerpaw was in even more shock than she was before. She was in so much shock and surprise that she let out a small gasp.

"Who's there?" Sorrelstripe shouted into the darkness. Flowerpaw ran as fast as she could into the forest so she wouldn't get caught.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _I've got to get to Bramblestar!_ She thought. She decided to climb up a sturdy tree. Using all her strength, she moved up the tree as fast as she could without making a racket. She peeked between the branches, and observed as much of the area as she could see in the darkness.

The new moon wouldn't help her today. She could see the outline of the thorn tunnel in the distance, and started thinking of a plan in her mind. _I could circle around the hollow and sneak through the dirt tunnel. Then I could get to Highledge, while still checking to make sure no one follows me._ The plan had been made. Now she had to follow through.

After ten heartbeats without signs of the others, Flowerpaw quietly climbed down the tree. She looked left and right, her ears pricked to hear for twigs snapping. _I wasn't prepared for this. Surely they wouldn't hurt me, right?_ She forgot to keep quiet, and stepped on a twig. Straight away, a cat came towards her.

"Aww. Little kit got scared." Hollytuft taunted.

"I'm not a kit, and you know it." Flowerpaw said, trying to keep her cool, yet trying to look threatening at the same time.

"Tell Bramblestar, and you're dead. Don't tell Bramblestar, and we'll let you go." The look in her eyes reminded Flowerpaw of the evil cats that all the nursery stories were about.

"Okay, I won't." Flowerpaw said, backing away.

"We'll be watching."

Hollytuft ran into the forest, and Dewnose appearing from the darkness, followed her.

Flowerpaw ran into her den, and tried to wake herself up. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nightmares filled Flowerpaw's sleep. It flashbacked to following Dewnose, Hollytuft's threats and the two cats running away. During the flashbacks, Fernsong was nowhere to be seen. _Where was Fernsong?_

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice woke Flowerpaw up.

"Last night, three of our warriors broke the warrior code. I will give them the punishment they deserve so don't lose trust in your Clanmates. To give them further embarrassment, I shall call them out and punish them in front of everyone. Hollytuft, Dewnose and Sorrelstripe, please step forward."

The named cats slowly walked forwards, their heads hung in shame. "The cat who has informed me of this wishes not to be mentioned but they told me that Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe broke the warrior code by speaking unnecessarily during their warrior vigil and that Dewnose didn't break the warrior code, but made other cats do so. My punishment is for all three of you to clean all the dens for a moon. Meeting dismissed."

As soon as Bramblestar dismissed the meeting, the Clan went wild with talk. Everyone was shocked about what happened, and were guessing who told Bramblestar. Flowerpaw walked through the crowd, trying to get away from everyone, when Hollytuft caught her eye. She was standing next to Dewnose, giving her an evil look. _It wasn't me!_ Flowerpaw ran into the forest.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Flowerpaw kept running until she got to her clearing. She always came here when she was stressed or just wanted to be by herself. She hid herself under the ferns, getting comfortable in case she had to sleep there. The only thing Flowerpaw could hear was her deep breaths and her heart beating.

Flowerpaw woke to the sound of birds singing. When her eyesight cleared, she saw lots of ferns brushing against her pelt. In her drowsiness, she was confused about where she was. _Where am I?_ Then she remembered coming to her clearing, hiding from Hollytuft. _I've got to tell someone about this._

When Flowerpaw got up, she almost walked into two lumps. One was grey, and one was black. _Oh no!_ She snuck past Dewnose and Hollytuft and ran to the camp as soon as she was out of earshot. Birchfall was in the clearing, eating a squirrel. Flowerpaw ran towards him, the urgency clear in her movement. As soon as she arrived, Birchfall knew that it was going to take while.

"Sit."

* * *

Flowerpaw told Birchfall everything. He sat there, thinking about it for a while after she told him.

"I'll be back."

Birchfall ran up to Highledge to talk to Bramblestar.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Flowerpaw was sick of the meetings, and the expressions of the others said so too.

"It better not be about those arrogant warriors again!" Sandstorm grumbled to no one in particular.

"Sandstorm, unfortunately, it is. They have threatened to kill Flowerpaw. We shall discuss their punishment, as cleaning the camp obviously isn't enough."

"Kick them out!" Stormcloud screamed.

In Flowerpaw's bewilderment, most of the Clan agreed with him. _What have I done?_

"I may banish them if it seems necessary. I think I will, unless they have a good enough excuse."

"I have a big excuse!" Hollytuft and Dewnose had run into the camp while everyone was distracted.

"Where have you been all night?" Bramblestar asked the two young warriors.

"I'll tell you later, but you can't banish us!"

"Why not?"

"I… I'm expecting Dewnose's kits."

The Clan exploded with talk.

"You can't let them leave!" Everyone seemed to want to let them stay.

"I was considering banishing you, but I can't let an expecting queen leave. Dovewing will help you get a nest set up. No more threats from the both of you."

Hollytuft held her head high, and followed Dovewing into the nursery.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

ThunderClan lived in peace for the next moon. As Hollytuft was expecting kits, she couldn't leave the nursery without someone babying her. Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Dewnose always went to sleep with the knowledge of her whereabouts. Flowerpaw would sometimes see her miserable look when one of them came to check on her _Good. Now she can't bother me._

* * *

Hazelpaw and Flowerpaw had both progressed well with their training. Hazelpaw had healed a scratch without the guidance of Jayfeather. Meanwhile, Flowerpaw had been able to train without distraction for the first time and had improved greatly in strength and speed.

Flowerpaw and Hazelpaw shared a vole, having a chat as they did so.

"How was training today?" Flowerpaw asked her sister.

"It was fine. Being a medicine cat isn't so bad after all."

Flowerpaw breathed in the scent of her fresh-kill. Another unfamiliar scent hit Flowerpaw's tongue.

"Hazelpaw, can you smell that funny smell?"

"What… I can smell it now. It smells like cat, in a strange way."

The thorn tunnel shook and four cats appeared in the clearing, all except one looking very out of place. _Who are these strange cats?_

Graystripe padded out of his den to have his afternoon stretch. When he saw the strangers, his eyes lit up.

"Stormfur!"


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Flowerpool was very confused. She had so many questions about these strange cats and how Graystripe knew them. _Why did one of them have a warrior name? Why are they here? Who are these strange cats?_

Graystripe must have seen Flowerpaw staring, because he came towards her and Hazelpaw and introduced the strange cats.

"This is Stormfur, my son. He used to be a Clan cat, but he moved to the mountains. This is his mate, Brook and his kits, Pine and Lark."

"Hello there. My name is Hazelpaw." Flowerpaw was surprised that Hazelpaw didn't feel threatened like she did. _She is training to be a medicine cat, after all._

"Hello Hazelpaw. Who's this here?" Stormfur asked, looking right at Flowerpaw.

"Hi. I'm Flowerpaw."

"You can come sleep with us elders!" Graystripe told the new cats. "You have a lot of catching up to do!"

"You're an elder now?" Stormfur asked his father.

"I'm lucky I've lived to become one!"

"Stormfur!" Flowerpaw turned around Bramblestar's words, surprised with the welcome in her leader's voice.

"Brambleclaw! I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's Bramblestar now."

"So Firestar…"

Graystripe nodded, not needing his son to finish.

"We need to stay here, at least for a while. Is that fine with you Bramblestar?" Stormfur asked.

"Of course. Why do you need to stay here?"

"We'll tell you later. We don't need the whole Clan to know."

Flowerpaw and her sister left the older cats to talk in peace. They silently agreed to go out of the camp to talk.

"I wonder what they're here for." Hazelpaw thought out loud. The silence that followed was broken by the sound of Tigerheart's voice.

"Dovewing is kitting!"

* * *

 **I've been a bit slack with my stories recently, but I'll try to update all my stories as much as possible! Next chapter is in Hazelpaw's POV.**


End file.
